Multi-Bender Aang Jr
by Simba W
Summary: This story is going to be about Aang Jr.'s journey. He is a multi-bender that could easily be mistaken as the avatar. His memory had been wiped after he had been abducted by the Red Lotus long ago, but the memory of his mom hadn't. He didn't know his mom's name, but he remembered that she was Chief of something. After the Red Lotus members gets arrested, he goes to Republic City.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories of the Past

3:05 am - December 8th, 146 AG - Suyin Beifong's House

Zaofu

"Wingman! Come here a second! I have a surprise for you!" Suyin shouted from the living room. Suyin's guests all laughed at "Wingman's" response.

"I'm not Wingman!" He came running into the room, stopping for only a second to show his cape. Then he ran into Suyin's arms, not paying any attention to the guests that had arrived just then. "I'm Melon Lord Jr.! Ahhh! Unhand me strange woman!" He pouted and struggled to get out of Suyin's arms.

She put the 7 year old down so he could see who arrived for himself. He ran into one certain guest's arms with joy and shouted happily, "Chief Mom Beifong of Republic City!"

Lin laughed at his nickname for her. She was grateful that she had finally gotten to take a few days off to come and see her son. "Hey there big guy. Are you behaving for Auntie Suyin?"

Wingman nodded enthusiastically. "I listen all the time! I have to listen in order to be a great chief like you!"

Everyone laughed. Lin gave Wingman an adorable look. "That's right, Wingman."

Lin chuckled when Wingman glared and pouted at her. She put him down and let him run into his dad. His dad, Tenzin, along with his wife, Pema, both laughed at Wingman's enthusiasm. He told everyone about the awesome things in Zaofu and about his favorite cousin, Baatar Jr.. Wingman talked and talked until he ran out of juice. Then he asked a question that made Tenzin, Pema, Lin, and Suyin give Wingman a sad look.

"Why can't I live with you guys?"

Tenzin sighed as he held his son. He'd had this talk with him every time he came to visit and Wingman understood every word Tenzin said, but just didn't like believing it.

Suyin sat all of them down and helped Tenzin and Lin explain why Wingman couldn't go with them. Wingman ran over to Lin and climbed on her lap as Tenzin started,

"Listen, Aang Jr.," he paused a minute so he could find the right words. "You can't come with us because your mom and I are always busy. If you came home with us, you still wouldn't see us as often."

Lin nodded as Aang Jr. cuddled closer to her. "And it's too dangerous Wingman. If the bad guys found out I had a son, they would stop at nothing to get to you. I _have _to protect you as best as I can. This is the only thing in my, in _our, _power that we can do right now."

Pema agreed. "And understand this Aang Jr., we all love you very much. This is why we must protect you."

Wingman sighed and nodded. He didn't want to believe one word, but he knew it was true. Even at this age he was smart enough to know these things. He was a Beifong.

He didn't pay attention to what the adults were saying, because he was too busy admiring his mom's badge. How hard was it to become Chief?

He got snapped out of his thoughts when the door to the living room had been slammed open. He and everybody else jumped and almost attacked. Keyword: _almost._

"Where's the food?!"

Toph Beifong stomped over to the coffee table and grabbed an apple that was in a bowl. She knew her grandson was there and she acknowledged him.

"Sup' Wingman?" He got off of Lin's lap and ran over to Toph.

"Not much Cranky Grandma Toph!" He said as Toph picked him up. When she did, she grunted.

"You're getting big, Wingman. And I wonder, where do you get all of those nicknames?" Toph hugged him and decided to hold him.

Lin smirked while the others laughed. Suyin shook her head smiling. "Gee, I wonder where he might get them mother?"

For the first time in years, Toph actually smiled. Everyone laughed at that.

A little bit later, Tenzin carried a very tired looking Wingman to bed. Lin followed closely along while they talked about the upcoming plans for Republic City. Wingman tried his best to listen, but because of his age, he got bored with them talking about politics and boring stuff.

When they finally reached his room, Tenzin put Wingman down and kissed his forehead to wish him a goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow, my beloved son." Then Tenzin walked out and went to his room.

Lin layed down next to him and told him stories of when she first became a police officer. Then the stories escalated to ones about Avatar Aang and his adventures with Toph, Sokka, and Katara.

She was in the middle of telling him about how Toph was Melon Lord, when Toph burst the through Wingman's bedroom door. "I'M MELON LORD! MWAH HA HA!"

Wingman jumped up and copied his (lack of a better word) crazy grandmother. "I'M MELON LORD JR.! RAH HA HA!"

Wingman (or, Melon Lord Jr.) jumped off the bed and landed on Toph's shoulders. They both laughed like wild people while Lin shook her head irritably. "Mom, I'm trying to get him to sleep!"

Toph chuckled and layed her grandson back down. She looked at her daughter and glared, "He's not gonna go to sleep with you telling him boring tales!"

"He's not going to go to sleep if you're being loud and obnoxious!"

"He's not gonna go to sleep if you keep yelling at me!"

And there they went, arguing like five year olds. To their surprise, Wingman was the one to stop them.

"I'm not gonna go to sleep at all if you two can't shut it up!"

Lin looked at him with wide eyes while Toph cracked up. "That's my boy!"

Lin glared at her mother, but didn't say a word.

Suyin came in to see why they were making such a fuss, but when she saw the three of them, she didn't care. She gladly joined them.

The four of them stayed up telling over exaggerated stories way past Wingman's bedtime. But none of them cared. This was close to a once in a lifetime thing for them, and none of them were going to forget this.

A few stories later, Toph decided to hit the hay. "Alright, well I'm gonna go rest up and soak my feet in mud." She looked at Wingman. "Behave for these knuckle heads, Aang Jr.. You got me?"

Wingman saluted. "Yessir! I will obey and listen to these knuckle heads!" Toph laughed while Lin glared at her and while Suyin sighed and shook her head.

Toph winked at Wingman before walking out. Suyin sighed once again and pecked Wingman's cheek. "Goodnight Aang Jr.. Better rest up Mr." Wingman gave her a smile before she left the room.

Lin stayed with him until he went to sleep. He was in the middle of asking a question, when he just went _poof_! Lin gazed at him fondly as he slept, curled up in a ball buried in her side. She rubbed his shoulder for a little while before finally settling in herself. She got up, carefully removing herself from Aang Jr., and retreated to her bedroom.

At 12:00 am, three people dressed in white cloaks broke into Zaofu. They slipped carefully past the guards and slipped into Aang Jr.'s room through the window. One out of the three went over to the little boy and picked him up without stirring him.

"It's time to come with us, my boy. It's time you learn the ways of the Red Lotus."

They slipped out through Wingman's bedroom window again, but slipping out of Zaofu proved to be tough. A guard had happened to be walking by Wingman's window when they slipped out of it. The guard immediately reported the abduction and attacked. When she couldn't get a clean shot, she called for Suyin and the other guards.

"Let my son go!" Lin shouted. She came up to stand beside the guard, along with Suyin and the other guards.

The Red Lotus member holding Wingman, Zaheer, smirked. "Why don't you come and get him Beifong?"

Lin growled and almost threw a huge boulder at him, but then she saw that he had a knife to Wingman's throat. She put the boulder down and growled at Zaheer. Suyin shook her head. "Please, let my nephew go. Your business is _not_ with him!"

Zaheer shook his head and made a tsk tsk noise. "No no no. You see, Aang Jr. has special abilities. He's a multi-bender. He can bend metal, earth, and fire. I've watched him practice and he's quite the master." Zaheer looked at Wingman's sleeping figure. "Did you know that he can also use seismic sense? You see now, he's even more the master, when he uses seismic sense because he doesn't need to be on the ground. He can use it while he's in the air, in water, trapped in a tightly closed room, and more. He's special to me. That's why I'm leaving with him tonight."

Everyone wanted to attack, but as long as Zaheer had that knife to Wingman's throat, no one dared make a move. Lin and Tenzin were shaking with worry and fear ate its way through at everyone's guts. If they kill Wingman...

Suyin was about to try to reason with them, but then a blinding light pierced through the whole croud. It took a few blinks, but they were finally able to see again. When Lin looked over to where the Red Lotus members had been standing, they were gone.

Aang Jr. Beifong was gone.

_**A/N**_

_**Hi it's Simba here! First off, I really hope that you'll enjoy this story! Second of all, this story takes place when Tenzin and Lin were in their late 30s. Aang Jr. was was 7 years old in this. This took place 7 years before Avatar Korra was born (which would make him older than her).**_

_**This story is going to be about Wingman's journey. He's a multi-bender that could easily be mistaken as the avatar. His memory had been wiped after he had been abducted by the Red Lotus, but the memory of his mom hadn't. He didn't know his mom's name, but he remembered that she was Chief of...something.**_

_**After a few years of training with the Red Lotus, they taught him their moves and everything. But after Zaheer and the other team members got arrested, he was forced to set out on a journey to find his mom. The first place that came to mind, was Republic City. And he was going to find her no matter what.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so, this takes place about 8 months after Kuvira was defeated. Aang Jr. had just entered the city to find his mom and to find Zaheer. According to a few locals, Zaheer had to go to court for almost killing a guard that had accidentally gotten too close to him. To Aang Jr., it just didn't sound like Zaheer at all, so he decided to take a look for himself. Inside the courtroom._

Chapter 2: Welcome to Republic City

5:04 PM - Tuesday/October 7th/174 AG - Republic City's Courtroom

Republic City

Aang Jr. went through security without a problem and entered the courtroom. He took a seat in the middle of the courtroom, looking as innocent as possible, just like Zaheer taught him. He wasn't with the Red Lotus anymore, but he made sure to follow the teachings carefully.

Wingman looked at the huge clock hanging off the wall to his left. It read 5:11 now. Twenty-nine minutes until they bring out Zaheer. He can wait that long. He looked around the courtroom and took note of the guards and police. Metal grey suits with white stripes and extendable metal cables at their sides. He gasped as a memory hit him.

_His father, his mother, and Pema had just told him why he couldn't stay with them in Republic City. He had only nodded and leaned into his mother admiring her badge. He didn't pay any attention to what the adults were saying because he was too busy running his fingers over the delicate bronze metal of his mom's badge. He took note of her armor too. A metal grey suit with white stripes..._

He came back to the present and almost closed his eyes when something to his right had caught his attention. A bronze badge on one of the police officers. He blinked a few times before he looked back at the officer. He went from looking at the (very) familiar armor, to the (woman's) face.

The Chief, he figured, had grey hair that just reached her shoulders, had a sharp looking face like the famous metalbender Toph Beifong, had green colored eyes, and had two very familiar scars on her right cheek.

Wingman's eyes widened when he realized that that was his mother. _Chief Mom Beifong of Republic City._ He didn't know he was staring at her until she looked in his direction. She raised an eyebrow when she saw he was looking at her. They both studied each other for a minute, staring each other down. Before he looked away, he thought he saw Lin's eyes widen in realization, but he didn't think about it as he looked forward to see Zaheer standing in front of the judges.

Since nothing had started yet, Zaheer turned around a little and glanced at Wingman and gave him a proud look. Wingman smiled at Zaheer and then looked at the judges as they started. They talked about Zaheer's background and his abilities to airbend. Then they soon moved on to his crimes. They started with the very first one, one that included _Aang Jr._.

"Most of the people had witnessed you kidnap a very important boy from Zaofu. That was one incident no one will ever forget, Zaheer!" Councilman Tenzin said in an angry, but calm, voice.

Zaheer didn't give the response anyone was expecting. He only smiled and turned around to look at Wingman. Everyone in the courtroom turned to look at Wingman too, confusedly.

Zaheer seemed to smile even more as he looked at Wingman. "I know it's something no one will ever forget, but he's here now. Aang Jr., your son, is here, sitting right next to Zhu Li." Zaheer turned back around to face the judges as everyone looked Wingman's way and either gasped or just sat there with wide eyes.

His eyes widened. He was councilman Tenzin's son?! Not only that but the fact that everyone in the courtroom was staring at him started to creep him out.

He decided to laugh nervously. "Please continue, Councilman Tenzin." Tenzin _seemed _to regain his composure and he hesitantly continued on with Zaheer's crimes, though everyone was still looking at Wingman, including the chief. When they were done and had officially put Zaheer in prison for life, Councilman Tenzin, _dad, _looked Wingman's way. He had this wistful look on his face.

"Aang Jr., please, come here."

Wingman got up and, as he walked up, he said, "I thought it was Wingman, father."

Wingman stopped halfway from the judges podium and watched his dad fly over it to run to Wingman. He laughed as his father picked him up and twirled him around in delight. They hugged for a while, while everyone cheered.

When Tenzin and Aang Jr. broke apart, Wingman heard metal footsteps behind him and decided to turn around to go, face to face, with his mother.

Lin studied him once more, and when he passed inspection, she immediately pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Wingman wrapped his arms around his mother and sighed into her shoulder. He heard everyone cheering again. Lin pulled back and laughed a little.

"It's nice to see you again, Wingman."

Aang Jr. falsely pouted and folded his arms like a five year old. "I'm not Wingman-"

He heard Toph yell from somewhere to his right, and together they shouted, "WE ARE MELON LORDS! MWAH HA HA HA HA!"

Lin put her face in her hand, "Oh lord, not this again."

The whole crowd had started laughing at Toph's and Wingman's ridiculousness. Everyone started to clear out a few minutes later to go back to their homes. A lot of people came up to Wingman and gave him handshakes as a welcome back.

Suyin, Bumi, Kya, and Toph stayed after everyone else had left. Lin left to go check the perimeter of the courthouse and Tenzin had to go meet with the other City Council members.

Suyin came running up first and caught Wingman by surprise when she crushed him with a bear hug. "Where have you been Wingman? Where have you been all these years?"

Wingman wrapped his arms around his Auntie Suyin. "I've been on an island with Zaheer. That's where he trained me to be a master firebender and a master earthbender."

Suyin sighed and pulled away. She looked into her nephew's eyes and smiled. "You'll be an even greater master when you start training with us Wingman. Believe me, you will."

Suyin stepped aside for Auntie Kya, who also crushed him in a bear hug. "I missed you so much, Aang Jr.. We can't wait for you to finally come home!"

Wingman laughed and went to hug his Uncle Bumi. They hugged and when Wingman stepped back, he saluted his (not for real) captain. Bumi laughed but did so as well and put his arm around his nephew. "How have you been? I mean, since you arrived in Republic City, Aang Jr.?"

Wingman shrugged. "I've been pretty good. Although I had to work for some food because I didn't know where to go and I had no memory of who you guys were until I came here."

They all looked at him surprised. Suyin came up to him and put a soft hand on his shoulder. "They wiped your memory, Wingman?"

Wingman nodded. "I remember everything now. It was the the morning after mom, dad, Pema, and Cranky Grandma Toph arrived." he stopped a moment to let them laugh at his nickname for Toph. "Now I remember that night so clearly. Grandma, Chief Mom Beifong of Republic City, Auntie Suyin, and I were all telling crazy stories past my bedtime and we were all having a really good time."

Suyin and Toph grinned as they remembered that night. It had been a good one, a close to a once in a lifetime thing.

All of them were standing in comfortable silence, all thinking about past memories of when Wingman was a little boy, until Lin came bursting through the door. "Everyone, get to Air Temple Island immediately! We're being attacked by an unknown enemy and we're evacuating everyone!"

Everybody nodded. As Suyin came up with a plan on how they were going to get there because there were flying machines dropping bombs around the city, Lin came up and put her right arm around her son protectively.

Wingman looked at his mother. "Mom, I can help with this threat." He already knew her answer, but it was worth a try, right?

The answer he got wasn't _exactly _what he was expecting. Lin actually gave him a proud look. "Next time, son. Right now, we're dealing with an unknown enemy and I don't want you to get caught up in the middle of this threat."

Wingman wanted to protest, but Suyin and the others were already going underground. He sighed and hugged his mother, then wished her good luck. Lin winked at him before disappearing out of the door.

When Wingman heard his Auntie Suyin call for him, he ran over to her. He gave her a worried look and she nodded in understanding. "I know Wingman. But I assure you your mother will be fine."

Wingman nodded and sighed. Then he went with Suyin underground.

When they got to Air Temple Island, they went inside the house where they were greeted by Tenzin, Pema, Suyin's family, and the airbenders.

Pema cried out in joy when she saw Wingman and ran over to hug him. They hugged and when Pema pulled away, she laughed. "You've gotten big, Aang Jr.. It's hard to believe that you're 27 already!"

Wingman smiled. "Yeah I know. Sometimes I forget that I'm 27 and I just start acting like a five year old, much like Cranky Grandma Toph here!" He pointed to Toph and started cracking up, along with everyone else. Toph just grunted and started acting cranky.

Pema laughed once more and took him over to meet his brothers and sisters. "So these guys are your brothers and sisters! Rohan, Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora. Go on, they won't bite...most of the time." She looked at Rohan accusingly. Wingman laughed and walked over to Rohan.

Rohan looked Wingman over just as Wingman looked Rohan over. When both didn't seem to be a threat to either, Wingman held out his hand to his little brother. "I'm Aang Jr., Rohan. Your big brother. But you could just call me Wingman."

Rohan nodded and then laughed at Wingman's nickname. "Okay, 'Wig-man'! I'm Rohan and I'm 4 years old!"

Wingman chuckled. So now his littlest brother was going to call him Wig-man. After Rohan, he went over to Meelo. They both studied each other, and when Meelo nodded in confirmation, Wingman saluted. "It's an honor to meet my brotherly commander Meelo! I will stand by your side no matter what!"

Meelo stood up straight in confidence. "Good! Now, listen here Jr.! I'm the man of this island and don't ever think about taking my place! Got it?"

Wingman nodded, "Yes sir, Meelo, sir!"

Wingman laughed a little before moving on to Ikki. "Hello there." He held out his hand to Ikki, but instead of giving him a handshake, she hugged him.

Ikki started crying into Wingman's shoulder. "I'm so glad that we've finally gotten to meet you, Wingman!"

Wingman grinned and patted Ikki's back as everyone gave them soft looks. Wingman pulled away from Ikki and looked her in the eyes. "I'm glad that I've finally gotten to meet you guys too, Ikki." He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "And I hope to get to know you guys better. I'm looking forward to spending time with you. I'm here now, Ikki. Know this."

He patted Ikki's shoulder and moved to Jinora, who gave him a very suspicious look. He let her do inspections on him to make sure he wasn't a bad guy. When he passed her inspections, she smiled.

"So you're not a bad guy who's going to try to hurt us?"

Wingman shook his head. "Nope."

"How old are you? Where were you born? Who's your mother? Can you firebend? Can you metalbend? Can you waterbend? Can you lavabend? Can you Earthbend? And if you can use seismic sense really good-" Ikki joined in on this question. "- how many trees are on this island?"

Wingman thought a moment, then answered. "27, Zaofu, Lin Beifong, yes, yes, no, no, yes, and 10,556 since 4 trees had grown in the past few years."

Wingman looked around and saw everyones stunned faces. He laughed as Jinora hugged him tightly. "Okay, you're definitely our brother."

Everybody came out of their stunned composures and laughed at the two. Wingman pulled away from Jinora and kissed her forehead. "And you're definitely my sister."

Jinora laughed and smiled as Wingman went over to Suyin. Suyin put a hand on his shoulder and introduced him to his other cousins.

"Alright, so now that you've met your brothers and sisters, it's time you met your other cousins, Aang Jr.." She took him over to the two youngest ones. "These two are Wei and Wing, inventors of the game Power Disk, and of course, professional athletes who can metalbend and earthbend."

The twins laughed and shoved each other, then came over and gave Wingman a hug each.

"It's nice to finally meet you cousin." They both said at the same time. It kind of creeped Wingman out, but he smiled nonetheless. Suyin took him over to a girl that didn't look that much older than the twins.

"This one right here is Opal. She is an airbender, a very excellent one." Opal looked a little shy, but she smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad I've finally gotten to meet you! Mother has told me so many _good _things about you!" She was basically jumping in her shoes.

Wingman laughed and nodded. "I'm glad I've finally gotten to meet you guys! And I'm glad it was _good _things and not bad things." They all laughed as he patted Opal's shoulder and moved on to the second oldest, Huan.

Huan looked at him, then he nodded. "Nice to meet you Madman. Do you like art?"

Wingman smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I usually metalbend artistic pieces of my own."

Huan grinned a little bit. "Great! I finally have someone that knows art here!"

Wingman laughed and shook Huan's hand. Then he moved on to his Uncle Baatar Sr..

Wingman and Baatar Sr. hugged for a few minutes before they pulled away. Baatar Sr. put a hand on Wingman's shoulder and gave him a grateful look. "I'm glad you are back, Aang Jr.. We can all finally be in peace, knowing that you are here and safe with us."

Wingman smiled and nodded. For once, he was at a loss of words. When he found his voice once again though, he asked a question that seemed to sadden the mood.

"Where's Baatar Jr.? I haven't seen him since we got here."

Suyin glanced at Baatar Sr. and then looked at Wingman. "Have you heard about the Earth Empire almost being controlled by a woman named Kuvira?"

Wingman nodded. "Yeah, Kuvira was forcing states to become part of the Earth Empire and destroyed Republic City in the process."

Suyin nodded. "Yes, well, Baatar was engaged to Kuvira and he turned his back on our family. Though, he saw in the end that what he did was a mistake and apologized. He's in prison right now, along with Kuvira." Suyin gazed anywhere but Wingman at this point.

Wingman decided to sit down, along with everyone else in the living room, and thought about some stuff. He looked over at Baatar Sr. and said, "You know, Uncle Baatar, that they had the right idea, right?"

Baatar Sr. looked at Wingman and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but they-"

Wingman continued, "-they went about it the wrong way. They _were _trying to do good, but they were just going about it wrong. Maybe if I'd come back sooner than I had, I could have led them down the right path. Auntie Suyin, you _know _I could have. One of the reasons Baatar did what he did, was because he wanted to find me." Everyone was looking at Wingman with sad and curious eyes. So he continued, "Baatar thought that if he could help conquer the Earth Empire, he would be able to find me easier."

Suyin looked at him with watered eyes. "How do you know all of this Wingman?"

Wingman looked around the room and met everyones eyes. "Because we both have a special connection. We've had it since we were babies. We both learned to connect to each other, using our minds. No matter how far away we were from each other, we could, somewhat, kind of read each others minds." Wingman took a deep breath. "After our connection was severed, when Zaheer cut me off from the world, Baatar was trying to find a way to search for me, but he felt trapped in Zaofu. So when Kuvira told him about the plan to reunite the Earth Empire, he agreed immediately, knowing that this was his chance to search for me, but also do the world some good."

Suyin, Opal, the twins, Huan, and Baatar Sr. either had sad looks on their faces or had tears in their eyes.

Wingman sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry Auntie Suyin, for not telling you sooner. But this felt like the right time. And another thing you guys must know is-" He took another deep breath. "-Kuvira was also looking for some people. Her family. I mean, and obviously, because she was mad at the avatar. But she wanted to search for her family and she knew that reuniting the Empire would make it easier for her. You know, they actually had very good reasons, but just went about their plans the wrong way. We should give them another chance."

Everyones eyes widened. Tenzin stuttered (and he never stutters), "W-what do you mean give them a-another chance, Aang Jr.?!"

Wingman looked at Suyin. "Because everyone deserves a second chance. They shouldn't be punished the rest of their lives for one mistake they made, Big or small. I'm not siding with them, but they _were _trying to do the right thing. But I mean, like I said, they just went about it the wrong way. Please father, I've never asked you to do anything like this..." Wingman paused. "Well except when Zaofu's guards took away my pet wolf."

Tenzin sighed and looked between Suyin and Baatar Sr.. "Would you guys like to give Kuvira and Baatar Jr. a second try?"

Suyin hesitantly nodded while Baatar sighed. "I guess so. Our family hasn't been the same without Baatar Jr. in it. I hope you're right Wingman."

Wingman nodded. "Now, when this assault on Republic City is over, we're gonna head to the PRISON OF DOOM!"

Everyone groaned and started laughing.

_**A/N**_

_**Hi there, it's me again haha! Well what did you guys think? What do you think will happen when Baatar Jr. finds out that his cousin is still alive and well? What about Kuvira? Can the Beifongs forgive her with the help of Wingman?**_

_**Sorry I haven't really described Wingman, but here ya go!**_

_**"Wingman"**_

_**Real name: **__Aang Jr. Beifong_

_**Age: **__27_

_**Nationality: **__Caucasian, English speaking_

_**Occupation: **__(formerly) Red Lotus member_

_**Interests: **__Traveling, Adventure, Action, High Living_

_**Choice of Clothing: **__Aang Jr. chooses to wear a black compression shirt, gray pants, and black boots. _

_Some accessories he chooses to wear are black fingerless gloves, a Fire Nation bandana hanging loosely around his neck, and has piercings in both of his ears._

_**Wingman was born in Zaofu and grew up there, as his mom and dad moved to Republic City. His mother (Lin) was Chief of Police and Tenzin was in the Council and an airbending master. Wingman found out about his eartchbending, metalbending, and firebending abilities at the age of 5. His auntie Suyin trained him with the help of Firelord Zuko and soon, he became a very good multi-bender.**_

_**Wingman hung out with a lot of good kids, along with his favorite cousin Baatar Jr.. They had developed their special connection when they met each other as babies and became best friends afterwards. However, after Wingman got his memory wiped, their connection severed.**_

_**The severed connection lasted about 20 years before Wingman came to Republic City and had his memory restored. His connection with Baatar Jr. had re-connected after he reunited with his family.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Prison of DOOM!

10:00 pm - Tuesday/October 7th/174 AG - Lin's War Balloon

Ba Sing Se

"Are we there yet?" Wingman was growing impatient. They'd been traveling for 3 hours, including the the two hours they sat inside of Tenzin's home, waiting for the attack on Republic City to quiet down.

Lin raised an eyebrow at him. "No not yet. Why are you so eager to get to the prison?" Lin was sitting next to Wingman with her arms crossed and a frown upon her features.

Wingman sighed. "I just want to see how Baatar is doing and see if he and Kuvira are really worth getting out of prison. Plus, we have all of the soldiers who had been arrested for still supporting the 'Great Uniter'. I just want to get this done and over with, because I'm usually asleep by now."

Lin shook her head and smirked. "I'm sorry Wingman, but when you start training to be a police officer, you're gonna be getting up very early and working your butt off to make the city a better place."

Wingman groaned. "I'm so looking forward to it, mawm." He drew out the 'mom' and made everyone laugh, despite the tension in the air.

Tenzin and the other Beifongs (not including Toph) had decided to come along. They wanted to talk to Baatar Jr. each individually before Lin told him that he was being let out.

A few minutes later, they landed and got off of the warship and got led into the prison by two of the guards.

The prison was underground and was heavily guarded. Wingman was surprised to see that the walls were made of some kind of glass and the floor was made of platinum. The hall was big, approximately 10 feet in width and over 100 feet in length. It was a pretty huge (and long) hallway.

The guards led them to the very end of the hallway, which was a very long walk, to a room (20' by 20'). This one was the size of a big garage. The room was separated by a clear wall. There was a desk on either side of the glass, including a chair. There were also holes in the glass, so if the people wanted to talk, they would be able to hear each other.

"Alright, who's first?" The guard to my right asked. Opal sighed and went to sit down. Wingman gave Opal a sad look. He felt bad for her and her brothers. It must've been hard to talk to the brother that betrayed them.

I heard the door on the other side of the glass open, and in came Baatar, followed by a single guard. Baatar Jr. sat down and looked anywhere besides Opal. From what everyone could see, Baatar Jr. looked worse than he had when he was in Kuvira's army. He had a 5 o'clock beard and the places under his eyes were sagging.

Before Baatar Jr. could see him, Wingman hid behind Tenzin. Wingman would rather surprise Baatar Jr. with his return.

Opal looked at Baatar with angry, but sad, eyes. "Look Baatar Jr., we didn't come here to rat you out or anything. We, _I_,wanted to tell you how much I miss you!" Wingman saw Baatar Jr. finally meet Opal's eyes. "I want you to come home Baatar! I mean, I know we'll never _forget_ what you and Kuvira have done, but we _can _forgive. I just want you to know that. I love you."

Opal got up with teary eyes, and went to stand by her mother. Wing and Wei went up next with angry expressions.

Wei slammed on the desk, making Baatar Jr. jump, while Wing sat down and just glared at him. The three of them sat in intense silence before Wing growled, "Why would you do that Baatar? I know it's been more than eight months, but _why_? Why would you betray us like that? We loved you, but you had to go turn your back on us!"

Wei continued angrily, "We looked up to you bro! Like Wing said, we loved you." Wei took on a softer tone. "We still do, but what you did scarred us for life. We can forgive you but what you've done will not be forgotten."

Wei and Wing came back over to stand by their father. Huan sighed and went over to sit. He frowned at his brother.

"You're forgiven." Huan stood. "But I still don't forgive you or that guard that crushed my individuality!"

Huan walked over and stood by Suyin, while Baatar Sr. went up to sit. His face was a blank, which made it hard to see what he was feeling towards his son.

He sighed and looked at Baatar Jr., who looked down once again. "Listen Jr., I am still disappointed in you for what you've done -"

Baatar Jr. cut him off angrily, "- I don't care what you feel towards me, father! I was trapped in Zaofu, being your _assistant_! I never got to do things of my own! I wanted to go in my own direction, but instead, I was going in the direction you wanted me to go in! I'm proud of what I did because I finally stood up for myself!"

"Yes, but going in this direction got you stuck in prison for 8 months before someone convinced us otherwise. I love you Baatar Jr.. I _want _you to go in your own path, just not one that's going to get you in trouble."

Baatar Sr. got up and went to stand by Opal. Lin went over to the desk and leaned down on it to look Baatar Jr. in the eyes.

"Welcome back to the family, kid. You're going home."

Baatar Jr.'s eyes widened in surprise. "B-but what about the 115 soldiers that had been arrested?"

"They're getting out too, including Kuvira." Wingman and the others watched as a guard came up and took the handcuffs off Baatar Jr..

Baatar Jr. looked at his mom through the glass and asked, "Why are you guys doing this for us?"

Suyin answered, "Because your cousin, Aang Jr., convinced us that you guys should get a second chance. He'll explain tomorrow when everyone is in a better mood."

Before Baatar could say anything else, the guards had taken him to be with Kuvira and the other former soldiers of Kuvira's army.

A guard on Wingman's left side told them to follow her back to Lin's warship. They all followed and got to the warship before Kuvira's former army boarded. Since not all of them would fit in Lin's, they had two more fly in to help the former soldiers get to Zaofu.

Unfortunately for the Beifongs, Kuvira and Baatar Jr. had ended up with the first batch of soldiers that came aboard. No one said a peep, except for the policemen running the warship.

Before the three warships pulled out, Wingman stayed outside, making sure everyone got aboard. When he was sure, he got on his mom's warship.

He walked past about 40 soldiers while he made his way to the main room. He walked over to the controls, where his mother was.

She didn't notice him because she was busy looking through a scope at something in the distance. Wingman decided not to bother her and went to sit down in a chair, next to Baatar Jr., though Baatar didn't seem to notice Wingman.

The room was silent. Uncomfortably silent. Everyone was looking at one another, having silent conversations, but other than that, no one spoke.

Wingman loudly yawned startling everyone, pulled his hood over his face, and went to sleep. He didn't even get to sleep for 6 minutes when he heard a _boom! _He sat straight up and looked around the room.

No one was hurt, or alerted, which made Wingman bolt upright and run over to Lin. "Mom, something's wrong."

Lin looked at her son and nodded. "I know." She looked over to the guy controlling the warship. "Officer Tune, speed up. There's something very wrong and I don't want to find out what it is."

Officer Tune nodded and pulled up on the throttle. Wingman wasn't convinced. "Mom, I'm not sure that's enough. We need to alert the guards and everyone on board. I felt a boom underneath us."

Lin nodded and her eyes narrowed. "You can use seismic sense all the way up here?"

Wingman nodded and grinned. "It's one of my specialties being your son and all."

Lin laughed. She nodded and then went to alert everyone. Wingman turned around and was about to alert his family, but Opal cut him off.

"Yeah yeah, we heard you and Aunt Lin talking. We aren't deaf you know." Everyone cracked up, all but Kuvira and Baatar Jr..

Wingman was going to make a wisecrack, but then someone came crashing though the windshield of the warship. Okay, not _someone _but _enemies _came crashing through. One of them kicked Wingman in the back of the head as they came in, and he blacked out from the impact.

10:45 pm - Wednesday - Lin's Warship

On the way to Zaofu

Wingman woke up with the back of his head throbbing in pain. He looked himself over and realized he was lying on the ground, untied. But when he looked at the people around him, they all had platinum cuffs on their hands and were tied up against the wall.

Wingman kept looking around and saw that everyone was looking at him, including their captors. When Wingman saw his mom, he gave her a sneaky look that indicated his captors were going to get the beating of a lifetime.

The captors had gray cloaks that covered their faces and bodies. Almost like ninjas. The head captor, he suggested, was the first to speak.

"Hello there, Aang Jr. Beifong. My name is Gujie and we are going to take you somewhere."

Wingman started laughing. _Gujie? Somewhere? This guy is nuts._

Wingman carefully got up. "Why didn't you tie me up?"

The headmaster raised an eyebrow. "Because you are not a bender of any sort. My sources had told me you were born a non-bender."

"Well then your sources aren't very smart."

The headmaster glared at Wingman. "I assure you that my sources are _very _smart and clear, Aang Jr.. They are the ones that informed my boss and I that you were in Republic City. We attacked Republic City in hopes of finding you. You are very special to us, which is why you're _coming _with us."

Wingman turned around and started waving his butt around at the headmaster. Wingman heard the captives cracking up, including his mother.

"Come and get me you big, slimy dirt-bag!"

Wingman turned around and stomped, throwing the headmaster's six workers out of the side windows using metal from the floor. Then Wingman blasted fire at the headmaster, surprising him completely. Apparently the headmaster wasn't as good as he looked, because he screamed like a little girl and very narrowly dodged the blast.

He ran over to the window, and before he jumped out, he looked at Wingman. "Who and _what _are you?"

Wingman thought a moment. He looked between Lin and his Auntie Suyin and smiled. They both grinned and shook their heads in disbelief.

Wingman looked at the headmaster and grinned evilly at the headmaster. Wingman bended three huge metal boulders and set them on fire with his firebending.

Wingman smiled like a crazy person.

"I AM AANG JR.! THE MELON LORD! MWAH HA HA HA HAA!"

The headmaster grew pale. "You're crazy!"

Wingman and the other Beifongs started cracking up.

Wei and Wing said at the same time, "Beifongs are crazy."

One of the former soldiers from the back of the warship continued, "Well _that _much is obvious!"

They all laughed. Wingman was about to throw a flaming boulder at the headmaster, but the headmaster saw this, and jumped out. Everyone cheered while Wingman lock-picked the platinum handcuffs.

No sooner than when Wingman had let everyone free did the officers start running around the warship, checking for damage. Wingman decided to sit down in a chair and rest for the rest of the ride while everyone talked among themselves.

He heard the soldiers talking about Zaofu, his Aunt Suyin was talking to her kids and husband on what to do if we got attacked again, and Tenzin was standing next to Kuvira, telling her about her (positive) impact on the Earth Empire and about the democracy Prince Wu had suggested.

Wingman was about to fall asleep, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Is all you do in your spare time is sleep, Aang Jr.?"

Wingman looked up at Baatar Jr.. Wingman smiled and laughed. "Sometimes, yes. I don't get much sleep with my training in the way and everything."

The corners of Baatar's mouth twitched. Progress. Especially with being in a prison for 8 months. It had to be very hard to smile in there. Baatar sat on the couch, next to Wingman's chair.

Baatar looked at Wingman. "Why did our connection sever, cousin?"

Wingman gave Baatar a sad look. "It severed because I when I had my memory wiped, our connection had been wiped along with my memories. I can't exactly explain it."

Baatar nodded. "Did you really convince my mother to let all of us out of prison?"

Wingman nodded. "After Aunt Su told me about you being engaged to Kuvira and that you got arrested for being Kuvira's second in command, I knew I had to do something. I convinced them to let you guys out of the gutters and to have them give you guys a second chance. I hope I didn't make a mistake, Baatar Jr.." Wingman got up and patted Baatar's shoulder. "Don't prove me wrong."

Wingman then decided to turn around. He got the surprise of his life, because when he turned around Kuvira was standing right there, scaring the spirits out of him. Wingman screamed, turned back around and jumped over the chair to hide from the person.

Wingman heard people laughing and decided to slowly look over the chair. Everyone was looking his way. Wingman took that chance to look at the one who scared the wits out of him.

Kuvira.

Wingman cleared his throat and tried not to laugh as he climbed back over the couch to face Kuvira, who was raising an eyebrow at him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I usually don't jump and scream when I get scared by someone." Wingman was blushing, embarrassed.

Wingman thought he saw the side of Kuvira's mouth twitch up. But it disappeared when she realized that Wingman saw. Kuvira looked him up and down.

"What do you plan on doing with us once we're in Zaofu?"

Wingman thought a moment. "Well, I don't know. I didn't get this thought through all the way. I was thinking that we could get all of the soldiers back home to their families. And if they don't have families, they can either stay in Zaofu, or they can find their own path." Wingman put hand under his chin, thinking. "But first, we need to get you guys out of those prison clothes and find you something to eat other than dried rice and rotten food."

Kuvira raised her eyebrow at Wingman. "You've been to prison before? I thought you were kidnapped."

Wingman shrugged. "It wasn't exactly a prison, but it felt like one. Every time Zaheer left to try to find the Avatar, he'd put me in a platinum holding cell until he got back. The guards that he'd leave with me would give me rotten food. I hated it, but I had to eat it to stay alive." Wingman made a sour look. "Have you ever puked out green and yellow vomit? It wasn't pretty."

Kuvira had her eyebrows raised in respect. "That must've been hard. I don't know how similar it was to a prison cell, but I think my former soldiers and I can relate."

Wingman nodded and realized that everyone had been listening to what he said and were looking at him with respect. Except for his family; they were smiling and giving him proud and happy looks.

He laughed and yawned an over exaggerated yawn making everybody laugh, and this time, including Kuvira and Baatar Jr.. Wingman smiled and sat down next to Baatar Jr..

Wingman looked at Suyin and asked, "Am I going to meet the Avatar anytime soon?"

Suyin nodded, "Yeah. Team Avatar, your brothers and sisters, Firelord Zuko, Katara, Bumi, Kya, and a lot of other people are going to be there tomorrow to welcome you back."

_Fear...in...my...gut...gonna...pass out..._

And just like that, Wingman passed out from sleepiness and the thought of having to speak in front of a lot of people.

What a day tomorrow was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Too Many People

7:24 am - Wednesday/October 8th/174 AG - Aang Jr.'s Bedroom

Zaofu

Wingman woke up after he had a dream about unicorns that ate ponies and pooped rainbows. It was a good, but weird, dream. Wingman sat up and groaned. His headache was _still _there? He tried to shake it off as he sat up and looked around.

His old room was exactly how he remembered it. Over twenty years ago, that special night took place with him, his grandmother, his mom, and his Auntie Suyin.

_Lin was in the middle of telling her son about Toph being Melon Lord in a training exercise with the old Team Avatar when Toph burst into Wingman's room._

_"I'm Melon Lord! Mwah ha ha ha ha!" Toph pumped her fists in the air._

_Wingman jumped up and also pumped his fists and yelled, "I'm Melon Lord Jr.! Mwah ha ha ha!" Melon Lord Jr. jumped off the bed and landed on his grandmother's shoulders. They both were laughing like crazy people._

_Lin had gotten mad at her mother and they started arguing after Toph put Wingman back down in his bed. Wingman, getting sick of hearing them fight, had told them both to 'shut it up!'. While Lin gaped at her son, Toph had cracked up and said, "That's my boy!"_

_Lin glared at her mother, but didn't say a word. Suyin came in a few seconds later to see what the fuss was about. "You guys are being..." She was going to tell them they were being too loud, but when she saw her mother, sister, and nephew, she forgot about the lecturing. She gladly joined them._

_She went and sat on the right side of Wingman's bed while Lin and Toph sat on the left. They all stayed up way past Wingman's bedtime telling crazy and over exaggerated stories about who-knows-what. Everyone stayed up for a while before they all finally decided to settle in._

_Toph said her goodbyes and left to wash her feet in mud and Suyin left to go get some sleep. Lin stayed with Wingman until he fell asleep, and then retreated to her sleeping quarters._

The last thing Wingman remembered was falling asleep, buried in his mother's side. He didn't want to even _think _about what had happened in those next hours.

Wingman stood up, immediately feeling nausea, and wobbled to his door. He opened the door and walked down the huge hallway. The hallway was a golden/silver color and the carpets were a light green with imprinted designs in them. _Wow, this place changed just a little bit since he was last here._

Wingman made his way down another hallway to his right and then turned left to the dining area. The room was _huge_. He saw a lot of guards having breakfast and joking around at their tables, but he didn't see his family anywhere. He narrowed his eyes and got confused until it finally hit him. _Guards, former soldiers of Kuvira's army, coffee..._

_Mess hall._

When he figured that out for himself, he went to a guard that was standing by the double doors to the mess hall.

Wingman tapped the guard's shoulder. "Hey, excuse me?" The guard turned around and looked at him and nodded for him to continue. "I'm Aang Jr. and I was wondering where the dining room for the Beifongs was."

Wingman saw the guards eyes widen in shock. "U-um, well -" The guard took a deep breath. "When you walk out of here, hang a right. After you've done that, two doors down the hall will be where the Beifong's dining room is, sir."

The guard bowed to Wingman and then gave him a nervous smile. Wingman bowed to the guard and said, "Thank you. I really appreciate the help. It's been...quite a long time since I've been here." Wingman nodded and followed the guard's directions carefully. When he found the dining room, he looked inside and saw everyone was already there, having breakfast and joking and talking about.

Before Wingman walked in though, he looked to see who exactly was there, which made him _almost _run away from the dining room (which was bigger than the _huge _mess hall).

Avatar Korra, Asami, Prince Wu, Mako, Bolin, Opal, Wing, Wei, Baatar Jr., Huan, Uncle Baatar, Auntie Suyin, an empty seat for Wingman, Lin, Cranky Grandma Toph, Firelord Zuko, Kuvira, Tenzin, Pema, Rohan, Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, Uncle Bumi, Grandma Katara, and Aunt Kya were at the breakfast table.

Wingman choked on air when he saw all of those people. He wanted to leave, but he knew they were all expecting him. So he snuck through the little opening in the door and _tried _to sneak his way around his Aunt Kya. But apparently, his Aunt Kya turned around _right _at that time and saw him.

Wingman quickly put a finger to his lips. His Aunt Kya got the message and made a zipping motion against her own. Wingman smiled and continued to sneak (crawl) his way to his mother's side. He successfully got to his destination, and sat in his seat.

When Lin noticed him, she smirked. Wingman knew what that smirk meant. _You aren't getting off that easily, son._

Wingman gulped. He didn't want to know what his mother was about to do, so he attempted to excuse himself to use the bathroom. But Lin saw right through it and put a firm hand on his shoulder. Wingman gave his mother a glare. _Don't you even think about it._

Lin's smirk grew. She stood up and immediately got everyone's attention. "Good morning everyone! I just wanted to say how thankful I am to have a _wonderful _son." Everyone looked at Wingman, some surprised and some cracking up, seeing what Lin was doing. Lin continued, more seriously this time.

"As some of you know, Aang Jr. Beifong, had been kidnapped by the Red Lotus member, Zaheer." The people that didn't know about this gasped. "The night they took Aang Jr. still haunts us. Everyone had searched and searched for many years, but couldn't find him. So we spent the years that came to us in pain, knowing that Aang Jr. may not return to us."

Wingman noticed the hurt look in Lin's eyes and decided to take over her speech before she continued. He looked to his mom, and gave her a smile. She grinned back with this sparkle in her eyes and sat down as Wingman stood up. Everyone looked at him with wonder as he spoke.

"But Wingman, A.K.A. Melon Lord Jr., has returned!" He pumped his arms and fists in the air as everyone laughed and cheered. When everybody calmed down, he continued. "After I was kidnapped, Zaheer wiped my memory so that I couldn't remember anything. But what he didn't know was that I still had some memory of my mother and father. I mean, there was no way he could've wiped those memories because we were all very close and there was no way I was letting go.

"So, after he wiped my memory, he trained me to become a master earthbender, a master metalbender, and a master firebender with the help of his colleagues. I was also trained on how to get into the Spirit World without having to go to through a Spirit portal. It was great, but then Zaheer had to leave to try to find Avatar Korra. He put me in a platinum holding cell and left me alone with his two guards. All they fed me was rotten food and dirty water for the months that Zaheer was gone. I hated every minute of it." Everybody was listening intently and very closely. Team Avatar and a few others had stunned looks on their faces.

"But, uh, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I got away from the Red Lotus after the head members got arrested, and went to Republic City in search of my mother, Chief Lin Beifong. I found her and my father, councilman Tenzin, and we're celebrating tonight!" Everyone cheered. Wingman smiled and sat down to eat his breakfast. Lin wrapped an arm around her son and ate the rest of her breakfast with her other hand. Wingman was in the middle of swallowing his brownie when Avatar Korra asked him a question that seemed to disturb and worry everyone, except for the ones that knew about his multi-bending.

Avatar Korra looked at him with suspicion. "How can you bend earth, metal, _and _fire? I mean, you didn't...go to a dark spirit, on accident, in the Spirit World did you?"

Wingman shook his head and talked with his mouth full of (delicious) brownies. "No. I was born this way." Wingman finished swallowing his brownies before he continued. "I can't exactly tell you _how_ I was born this way, but I can tell you that I'd _never _go to dark spirits to get that kind of power. Especially Unalaq. Zaheer taught me a lot of things, and one of those things was-" He made air quotes. "'- _to not be desperate for power. It can change you in many ways, and it can have consequences unheard of."_ Apparently he's had these experiences before. I heard of what he'd done, and I'm deeply sorry for that Avatar Korra." Wingman picked up another brownie and stuffed it in his mouth.

Korra's suspicious gaze grew even more. "You said you were with the Red Lotus?" Wingman nodded as his mother glared at the Avatar. Korra continued, "How can we trust you then? You've been with the Red Lotus for over twenty years. How do we know that you're not just some nut-job who might turn his back on everyone?" Korra was angry now. Wingman glanced around and saw that everyone was giving him suspicious looks, including his mother. He knew that Lin didn't like the idea of it, but those questions _did _raise concerns.

Wingman cleared his throat and kept his voice level. "Look, I took no part in any of Zaheer's plans. The only thing I did with the Red Lotus, was train and train and that's it. I may have been with them for over twenty years, but nothing had changed from when they first kidnapped me to when I last saw them leave."

Wingman narrowed his brow when the Avatar didn't give up her fight. "Okay but when you last saw them leave, the guards would put you in a platinum holding cell, right? How did you get out?"

"Well you see, I kind of _begged _Zaheer to let me stay out of the holding cell while he was gone, and he _let _me. So when the Red Lotus guards were resting, I took that chance to leave."

Korra frowned. "Alright." Korra paused a moment, then spoke. "When I got poisoned by the Red Lotus, how come I didn't see you when they took me in the cave?"

Wingman shrugged. "Probably because I was located somewhere else. I wouldn't know. Zaheer didn't want me in a location that somebody could track down easily. Where you had been taken was most likely a temporary place of his."

Grandma Toph stood up and grinned. Toph directed her words to Korra and everyone else. "He's telling the truth." Toph directed her words to Suyin and Lin. "I'm gonna go rest up a bit."

When toph left, everyone decided they were going to get ready for the celebration. As everyone left, Wingman, Lin, Firelord Zuko, and Tenzin stayed behind.

Wingman bowed to Zuko before hugging the spirits out of him. Tenzin chuckled. "I'm sorry uncle Zuko, but you're going to have to get used to hugs again."

Zuko fake-groaned and hugged Wingman back. They pulled away and laughed. Zuko shook his head.

"It's been a long time Wingman. I've missed my great-nephew." Zuko put a hand on Wingman's shoulder and smiled with great ease.

Wingman smiled back. "It has been very long Great-Uncle Zuko! I missed you too! How long are you staying?"

Zuko thought a moment. "I'll be here for a few days to spend time with my family. And to also kick your butt in a battle!"

Wingman 'ooo-ed' and scoffed. "You. Are. On!" Lin smiled and high-fived her son.

Zuko laughed along with Tenzin. "He's got your courage Tenzin! And he's got your guts Lin!"

Lin laughed along with them and patted her son on the back. The four of them walked out of the dining hall and separated to go to their rooms. Wingman went down the hall to his right and walked 5 doors down to his bedroom.

He went inside, went to his window, and braced himself when he opened his curtains. Light immediately filled the room and made it easier to see. Wingman walked over to his closet and got out some clothes.

He picked out an almost identical equalist suit. It looked like an equalist suit, but it had its differences. It didn't have a mask or an electric glove, just black gloves. Plus, it had different colors.

The jacket was a lighter gray, the pants were white, and the pads were an aqua blue. He put his suit on and headed out to the backyard to help prepare for the party.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

_**Before the chapter starts, I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I LOVE every one of you and I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses. And also...**_

_**Who do you think Wingman might start to have feelings for?**_

_**I already have it figured out, but I want you guys and gals to try and guess who his crush will be. I've givin hints in this chapter. *Smiles devilishly***_

_**I'm also apologizing ahead of time because these chapters are gonna be pretty long. Not too long I hope, but that depends on how the story goes.**_

_**Now on to the story.**_

Chapter 5: The "Family Reunion"

10:00 am - Wednesday/October 8th/174 AG - Backyard

Zaofu

It took them about 3 hours to get at least _half _of the decorations set up. Yep, that's how big a party it was going to be. Now just 3 more hours to go...and probably another 2 to wait for the band.

Wingman shook his head and made his way through the townsfolk that were helping set up the party. Decorations littered the ground, air, _and _the buildings. Wingman couldn't believe that the party was for just him. He wanted to believe that the party was a family reunion, not a party for a _single _individual.

After he made his way through the people, he finally spotted his cousin, Baatar Jr., standing beside one of Huan's pieces of art. It looked like a deformed banana, but it was art nonetheless. Wingman ran up to his gloomy looking cousin and punched him in his shoulder.

Baatar cried out. "Ouch! What was that for Aang Jr.?!" Baatar Jr. pouted as he glared at Wingman playfully.

Wingman smiled and stood there with his arms at his sides like a hero. His answer surprised Baatar and made him laugh.

"Because I _felt_ like it."

Wingman laughed along with Baatar Jr.. Baatar took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. "You haven't changed one bit Wingman. I'm glad you didn't grow out of your childest ways. Plus, you almost remind me of Kuv-"

Baatar Jr. stopped mid-sentence. He got this far-away look in his eyes as if he remembered something painful. Wingman noticed this and sighed. Before he left Republic City to go to Ba Sing Se, Suyin told him about how Kuvira shot her super-weapon at a warehouse, almost killing Baatar Jr. and everyone in it.

Wingman patted Baatar's back. "I know cousin. I'm sorry about that. Have you talked to her yet?"

Baatar sadly shook his head. "I've been wanting to, but I don't want to start even more family drama by talking to her. I want to end our engagement properly, not the way she tried to do it in the warehouse. Look, I think it's just better _not _to talk to her right now. Let's just worry about the party."

Wingman shook his head. "You see Baatar, I can't do that. I want you to talk to her because I know it'll give you and Kuvira a lot of closure. That's kinda why I brung her along with me." Wingman motioned his head to the left of Baatar and wa-da, Kuvira came out of no-where.

Kuvira sighed and composed herself, much like the former Great Uniter. The only things missing were the Earth Empire military uniform and her emotionless, cold eyes. She had her old guard uniform on and her eyes showed emotion. This was the Kuvira the Beifongs knew (except for Wingman), not the crazy dictator everyone called "The Great Uniter."

Before either Baatar or Kuvira could break the awkward silence, Wingman sneezed. It was a loud, powerful sneeze that made fire (accidentally) come out of his nose and mouth.

Wingman rubbed his nose and looked around for Baatar Jr.. When he couldn't find him, he looked over at Kuvira who was giving him a wide-eyed look.

"Where did Baatar go?" He asked. Kuvira raised a brow, blinked twice, then pointed to the little pond under a small archway. There, Wingman saw Baatar Jr. sitting uncomfortably on his butt in the water.

Wingman's mouth formed an 'o' before he smiled. He looked at Kuvira and shrugged. Kuvira grunted, a corner of her mouth turning up. They both stood next to each other, watching little kids jump in the water with Baatar Jr. They were all splashing Baatar and each other. A little while into the splashing, Baatar Jr. decided he'd had enough with little kids splashing him and started splashing them back. See this, Wingman and Kuvira started laughing.

Wingman heard Kuvira sigh. "I haven't seen him act like that since we stabilized Ba Sing Se."

Wingman turned to her and smiled. "What happened?"

Kuvira grinned. She had this sparkle in her eyes as she told Wingman the story with a kind of calmness and compassion.

_Kuvira was standing on the steps to the palace, overlooking the city. She was thinking about how hard it was stabilizing Ba Sing Se and debating whether or not she should stand down to Prince Wu, the idiot._

_Since she so deep in her thoughts, she didn't here Baatar's cry for help and a bunch of kids screaming and asking Baatar for autographs. He was at the bottom of the concrete stairs getting bombarded with hoards of kids and teenagers._

_Baatar screamed over the kids. "Kuvira! Commanders! Help -" Baatar's voice got drowned out by screams from more kids running toward him._

_Kuvira finally snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the growing crowd of fangirls and guys surrounding Baatar. She couldn't see Baatar anywhere in the crowd, so she decided to take action._

_She called for two of her elite officers and walked down the palace steps to the crowd. She was halfway to crowd when she saw Baatar get thrown in the air. He landed on some guys shoulders and they paraded him around as Baatar signed autographs. Kuvira stopped dead in her tracks._

_Kuvira exchanged amused glances with her two officers. They all shook their heads in disbelief._

Wingman laughed at the story. Kuvira chuckled, "One moment he was crying for help, but then the next moment he was acting like he owned the planet because of the fans."

Wingman shook his head as he looked back to Baatar Jr. having fun with the kids in the water. Wingman was about to excuse himself when he remembered he needed to tell Kuvira something.

He turned back to Kuvira who was fondly watching the kids play with Baatar. "Kuvira, I need to tell you something."

Kuvira turned to Wingman and nodded for him to continue. Wingman didn't continue right away though. Have Kuvira's eyes always been that piercingly green? It was strange, but to Wingman it looked beautiful. It was as if he could see her emotions and everything. _**(Hint hint)**_

Kuvira tilted her head to the side and raised a brow. Wingman also cleared his throat and continued uncomfortably.

"Aunt Suyin wanted me to have you go to her office."

That one sentence made Kuvira angry, "If she wants to speak to me, then she needs to come to me herself."

Wingman sighed. "Kuvira, please, I know you want to see her."

Kuvira glared at him. "It's not about what I _want_."

"Fine, then it's what you _need_. You _and _Aunt Suyin need some inner peace and ignoring each other will only add more fuel to the flames."

Kuvira looked away from Wingman's intense and pleading look. She closed her eyes and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

She opened her eyes and looked back at Wingman with a somewhat tired look. "Alright. I will. But I need to talk to Baatar Jr. first. We need to settle and finalize some things."

Wingman nodded and awkwardly put a hand on Kuvira's shoulder. He looked over to where Baatar was.

"Go get 'em tiger."

Kuvira looked at Wingman with fondness. Wingman smiled at her and motioned with head to Baatar.

Kuvira turned in that direction and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Aang Jr.."

Then she headed off in that direction. Wingman breathed in, and without warning, sneezed. Kuvira hadn't even took two steps away from Wingman when he fire-sneezed her into the pond, thankfully not landing on anybody.

Wingman heard the children and Baatar Jr. laugh at Kuvira.

He didn't want to get killed by Kuvira, so he ran away like a wildman. He ran through crowds of people, trying to get out of the sight of Kuvira.

He wasn't watching where he was going and slammed into the back of a person that looked like a guy, but was most likely a lady.

Wingman managed to stay on his feet, but the person was knocked to the ground. The guy (or lady) grunted and got back up. She (or he) glared at Wingman. "Watch where you're going Rockhead!"

Wingman raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Rockhead?!_ He growled, "Why don't you go drown in a lake you old lady!"

The lady-man growled and metalbended a piece of metal at Wingman, which he dodged quickly. The manly-lady threw even more pieces at Wingman. If he wasn't a Beifong, Wingman wouldn't of been able to dodge them so quickly.

Wingman could easily take this person down, but the lady-man was a civilian; someone he intended not to hurt. He saw (using seismic sense) everyone turning his way and from what he could here, people were calling his mom and his dad to come and stop the fight.

Wingman heard Suyin shout from somewhere to his left.

"Stop this madness right now Waloe!"

The lady-man, Waloe, wouldn't listen to Suyin's commands. Waloe just kept on attacking, throwing bits of metal and earth at Wingman.

Wingman dodged and dodged, but they just kept on coming. He could earthbend a wall and just stay behind there until someone else disabled Waloe, but Wingman had other plans. He remembered that Zaheer had taught him how to Chi-block.

After Wingman dodged another piece of metal, he ran towards Waloe, dodging more metal as he went. He jumped in the air behind the manly-lady and before Waloe turned around, he quickly jabbed Waloe's pressure points using his fingers and knuckles. Waloe fell down and started drooling with her (or his) eyes half-closed.

Wingman stood above Waloe and glared down at his defeated opponent. Suyin, Tenzin, and Lin came running up to him.

The three of them sighed and Tenzin asked Wingman what had happened. Wingman nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I had accidently fire-sneezed Baatar Jr. and Kuvira into that pond over there and then I ran away. I wasn't watching where I was going and I slammed into 'Waloe' by accident. Waloe got back up from the ground, as I had knocked Waloe over, and he insulted me. So I insulted Waloe back and that's when things started to get ugly."

Lin grunted, Suyin put her head in her right hand, and Tenzin shook his head. Tenzin looked at him with a little surprise and approval. "I'm proud of you for not attacking him back. Normally your mother would have sent him flying to the moon, whether he was a civilian or not."

_So the lady-man was a _guy_? Oops. Guess telling Waloe to drown in a lake and calling him an old lady wasn't a good idea. Hmm, lesson for next time._

Lin raised a brow at Tenzin. "I wouldn't necessarily send him flying to the moon, but he would wish he didn't mess with the Chief of Republic City, let alone a Beifong."

Suyin's lips twitched. "Now I see where Wingman gets his pride from."

Lin scoffed. "He lived with you since he was born. I'm sure he gets some of his pride from you too."

_Since when did they start talking about my pride? I thought we were talking about the dude laying on the ground next to me?_

Wingman sighed and immediately regretted it. He felt an itch in his nose and then (accidentally) fire-sneezed Tenzin into the pond. _Did not see that one coming._

Thankfully, Baatar Jr., the children, and Kuvira had moved and went to change their clothes. When Tenzin landed, Wingman flinched and silently tip-toed away from the scene without alerting his mother or aunt. He slipped into the building and went to the mess hall.

Wingman walked up in the Mess Hall like he owned it. He walked in a funny way though, and made most of the workers laugh. Wingman chuckled and started to walk normally.

He went to the opposite side of the huge mess hall and sat down at a random table by the windows. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. He was a Beifong and he was sitting with people like _them_?!

"Yup," Wingman said to no one in particular. He looked at everyone sitting at the table and smiled. They all smiled back. Everyone in the mess hall looked at Wingman nervously and no one said anything. A woman sitting next to Wingman rubbed her eyes, as if she was trying to believe the _legend_ of Zaofu was sitting there. She looked at him with narrowed eyebrows.

"Why are you in the mess hall and not with the royal family?"

Wingman shrugged. "I love meeting new people and I like places like this. You know, it's not like you guys aren't a part of the family either. You soldiers and guards mean more to the Beifongs than you guys and gals might think. And if you guys don't mind, I'd like to eat lunch with you everyday, unless I'm with my other family in Republic City."

Wingman smirked when he heard a lot of collective gasps around the mess hall. Someone broke the shocked silence when he shouted,

"Yeah! Thumbs up for Aang Jr.!"

Everyone started cheering and clapping. _Hm,_ _Royal family members must not eat lunch with their trusted colleagues that often._

After things quieted down and went back to normal, Wingman got to know the three guards at the table he randomly picked. It was a green, oval-shaped table. So much _green _in this city!

The first person to speak was a woman.

To-Shan Igua: 30 years old, born in Zoafu with a single father and has been a border guard for 6 years. She's very tough-looking and has piercing eyes that could kill a person with some kind of intense look. She has short hair (auburn-colored), blue eyes, and sharp features. She has a good sense of humor and a dirty mind, but is smart and very bright.

Goku (like Dragon Ball Z) Urkshan: 22 years old, born in Ba Sing Se with mom, dad, two younger sisters, and two older brothers. He is a waterbender and has been an elite guard for 4 years. He hopes to join the 4th Division Waterbending Squad of Zaofu in a few years. He has long dirty-blonde hair, light-brown eyes, and has kind of a baby face, but still has strong-looking features. He has this trouble-maker smile that means he's up to no good. He has a very great sense of humor and has an easy-going look on life.

Lastly, Ubi-Ko Jun-Han (Robert Downey Jr. in cartoon form): 40 years old, born on Kyoshi Island with a single mother, and an older brother. He is an earthbender and a lavabender and had just turned commander of the 1st Division Earthbending Squad of Zaofu a week ago. He has short, spiked black hair. He has a 5 o'clock beard and mustache, dark-brown eyes, and has strong-looking features. He's a sarcastic, but funny, kind of guy. He's a pretty good role-model to the kids that live in Zaofu and has a free outlook on life.

After Wingman got to know them, he decided to talk with them about spirits-knows-what. They were in the middle of talking about sea monsters by Kyoshi Island when a woman took Goku's helmet off the table, licked it, and then ran away.

Ubi-Ko raised his eyebrows while To-Shan started cracking up. Goku got up and looked at the imposter that ran to the other side of the room with his helmet.

Goku glared at the woman. "I want my helmet back Missy! Give it to meh!"

To-Shan started laughing harder. She and Ubi-Ko said at the same time,

"That's what she said."

Wingman started laughing along with everyone else in the mess hall and fell on the floor in process. Wow. These guys were amazing. No wonder Suyin hired them. They really knew how to liven up the place.

When everyone calmed down and the woman gave Goku his helmet back, Wingman said his goodbyes to To-Shan, Ubi-Ko, Goku, and everyone else. Wingman got up and made his way to the other side of the room to the double-doors.

He was about to step into the hallway, but decided against it when he heard Kuvira and Baatar Jr. talking and walking down the hallway. They were coming from his left, so he hid next to the door guard to his left. The doors were wide open, which made it easier to silently slip out of the mess hall as they passed. Wingman seriously didn't want to get killed by them.

Wingman was halfway to the doors leading outside, when he heard an explosion. He turned around and saw dust and smoke filling the hallways.

He was going to run down there, but before he could even take a step, the hallway he was standing in exploded.

_**A/N**_

_**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**And again, who do you think Wingman's crush is going to be?**_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated and loved. Thank you**_

_**-Winters out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: HECK YEAH!

Unknown Time - Wednesday/October 8th/174 AG - Unknown Location

Zaofu

_Wingman was sitting in a chair in front of Suyin's desk. Suyin wasn't there yet, but Wingman knew it was only a matter of time before Suyin blew the doors down._

_It wasn't completely Wingman's fault. The kid was making fun of Baatar Jr. because of Baatar's glasses and geekiness. Wingman had to do something, so giving the kid a black eye seemed like the right thing to do. Although, the kid _did _fight back. Wingman rubbed a few cuts and bruises he got from the fight._

_He jumped when he heard Suyin open the door, walk in, then close the door. She walked to her desk, without looking at Wingman, and sat down. Suyin picked up some papers and began reading through them._

_Wingman could feel the anger and tension radiating off of his Auntie Suyin. He didn't want to make her any more mad than she was, but he needed to say something - anything to get out of this tense silence._

_"Auntie Suyin, it wasn't completely my fault! Barney was making fun of Baatar Jr. and -" He was cut off by Suyin._

_"Aang Jr., I don't want to hear anymore of this! _You _started the fight. I know that boy was making fun of Baatar Jr., and trust me, Barney won't be allowed near this house for a while, but fighting the boy and giving him a black eye is not the answer!"_

_Wingman bowed his head. His Auntie Suyin barely _ever _used his real name. This would be the first time since he was born._

_Suyin went through some more paperwork for what seemed like an eternity to Wingman, but was only a few minutes._

_She finished her last bit of paperwork before giving Wingman a soft, but still stern, gaze. "Listen Wingman, I know you were standing up for Baatar Jr. and I'm proud of you for that, but fighting the one responsible isn't exactly the right thing to do."_

_Wingman sighed in relief. His Auntie Suyin didn't call him by his real name. He looked at his Auntie Suyin with a very concentrated and relieved look._

_"Thank you Auntie Suyin, and I know. I'll find some other...uh...way to deal with bad people instead of fighting."_

_Suyin's lips twitched. "You better, Wingman. Now as for your punishment..." Wingman groaned. "You will have to go to bed a few minutes earlier than usual."_

_5-year-old Wingman looked at his Aunt like she was crazy. Suyin laughed and winked._

_"Now, go play outside with your cousin. I've got work to do Mr.." Suyin smiled at Wingman. Wingman 'woo hoo-ed' and thanked his Auntie Suyin before running out of the door, throwing flames everywhere in excitement._

Wingman woke up to the sound of people yelling everywhere. He started panicking when he heard his family yelling for him.

Wingman opened his eyes and found himself in a pretty big cavern underground. He was lying on his side (which hurt like _poop_). Wingman got up slowly, trying not to disturb his side too much.

He looked around and saw what was lighting up the cavern. They were crystals that were a light blue color and they were _bright_. Wingman decided to walk around and study the covered up equipment. Some of them seemed like life-sized robots which were pretty huge; about an inch taller than Wingman and about five inches wider.

He was about to take the blanket off of the one in front of him, but then the ceiling of the cavern exploded.

"Wingman, are you down there?!" Suyin stuck her head through the ceiling and looked around. When she saw Wingman, she cried out in relief.

Suyin jumped down onto the cavern floor and ran to Wingman to crush him a bear hug. Wingman laughed and hugged his Auntie Suyin back.

"Yeah, I'm down here. I don't exactly know how I got down here though. What happened? What was that explosion?"

Suyin pulled away and shook her head. "It was Waloe. He was still mad at you and planted bombs in the hallway right before you walked out of the Mess Hall."

Wingman growled, "Where's he now?"

"He's on his way to Republic City with your mother's second-in-command. Trust me Wingman, he won't be coming back."

Wingman sighed and nodded. He went with Suyin to the middle of the room and earthbended them both through the hole in the ceiling of the cavern. Wait, the cavern!

_I wonder if Auntie Suyin noticed the covered stuff in the cavern when she dropped in...I'll have to ask her later._

Suyin led Wingman through the smoking hallway to the backyard. When Wingman's family saw him, they all ran up to him and hugged him out of relief.

"What happened?"

"Did you die?"

"You have broken ribs!"

"Can you breathe?"

"Are you okay?"

Wingman got bombarded with questions. He was only able to answer some of them. Lin saved him when she split up the crowd and ordered everyone to get back to work. They all obeyed hesitantly.

She came up to Wingman and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're alright, Wingman. I was afraid I might have lost you again."

Wingman hugged his mother back. "I'm okay, mom. I just probably have a few broken ribs, but that's it. Nothing can take Melon Lord Jr. down!"

Lin pulled away from her son and laughed. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and walked with him to Suyin's mansion to get patched up. They had a lot to do for the party and Lin needed to talk with him about the order of the Earth Kingdom.

11:13 am - Wednesday/October 8th/174 AG - Suyin's Office

Su was in the middle of doing paperwork on Waloe. She was pretty peeved. Waloe was a good citizen, but he had more of a violent temper these days.

When she finished signing a restriction paper, she heard a knock on the door. Suyin looked up and shouted, "Come in!"

Su looked back down at her paperwork as the person came into her office. She finished signing another paper before she looked up again. Su gave the person a hard look.

"Kuvira," She said in a neutral tone. Kuvira glared at Suyin before sitting in one of the office chairs.

They both sat in intense silence, glaring at each other. After a few minutes, Kuvira decided she wanted no more crap from Su and broke the tense silence.

"Look, you wanted me to come to your office to _talk_ to me. _Not_ to stare at me with hate and disapproval. Now, what is it you wanted to say?!"

Suyin sighed and looked Kuvira in the eyes when she began to speak.

"Listen, Kuvira. I wanted to say how proud I am. I may not have liked the way you went about ruling an Earth Empire and how you refused to step down, but that never meant that I wasn't proud of you. I was very happy that you stabilized the Earth Kingdom and that you saved it from doom. I still am."

Kuvira's eyes widened in surprise, but she showed no more emotion than that. Suyin continued.

"I wasn't happy with how you made citizens bow to you and how you acted like a dictator over your people. Korra told me about the incident in the Spirit World and I now understand why you did all of this. Wingman explained to us that you were searching for your family. Is that about right?"

Kuvira nodded, her eyes closed. "I wanted to find my mom and dad and ask them why they left me. I had so many questions I wanted to ask them, and I still do. Creating the Earth Empire was my chance to find them, but also to make sure that my people didn't suffer like I did when my parents decided they wanted nothing to do with me. I'll admit, I went a little overboard when I intruded on Republic City, but I thought that the chance of them being there would be 50-50, so I did what I did. That and, well, I was drunk with the power I had. I don't know what got into me."

Suyin nodded in agreement. "Yes I know. The Great Uniter wasn't the Kuvira us Beifongs knew. She wasn't the Kuvira _I_ knew. You're like a daughter to me Kuvira, not just a prodigy. I want you to know that, and despite everything, I love you."

Kuvira couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks at Suyin's sincere words. Suyin also had tears of her own. _We've finally found a little bit of closure._

Kuvira wiped the tears from her eyes and just sat in her chair, avoiding eye contact with Su. It was all too much to take in in one day. Kuvira wanted to leave, but she knew Su had more to say, and leaving while she spoke would be highly disrespectful.

Suyin's lips twitched as she spoke. "And Kuvira, I spoke with the world leaders about you and your army. They have the rest of your soldiers in Ba Sing Se and Lin's speaking with Wingman about this. It's mainly up to him, but it's also your choice if he agrees with our plan."

Kuvira frowned in confusion and nodded for Suyin to continue.

"The world leaders have agreed to let you become the Great Uniter again. Every one of your soldiers will serve you and you will be the leader of the Earth Kingdom until the world leaders can establish the government change throughout the land, which might take years. We need someone to help keep order as the change is being spread throughout."

Suyin saw Kuvira's jaw tighten. Thousands of emotions ran through Kuvira's eyes before she finally came to her senses. She put a hand to her forehead.

"I can't, Suyin. If I do, I might try to take over everything again. People already hate me for destroying Republic City. I have too many haters...too many for my own good."

Suyin's eyes gleamed. "But you had more haters when you first started creating the Earth Empire because most of the people didn't want change. You have more supporters than haters now. Trust me, when I was in Republic City, I saw stores that were still selling t-shirts with you on it. There were long lines with people _shouting_ your name in support. You can even ask Wingman. I think he got in a line and bought a _onesie_ that had 'Great Uniter' written all over it."

Now _that _made Kuvira laugh. It released most of the tension from the air. Suyin laughed along with her.

When they both calmed down, Suyin gazed at Kuvira expectantly, waiting for the answer.

Kuvira sighed. "I would, but there's no one there to stop me if I go too overboard. What if -" Su cut Kuvira off with a wave of the hand.

"And that's where Wingman comes in. Like I said, it's mainly his decision since he let you and some of your soldiers out of prison. He's gonna be standing next to you in power, making sure you don't cross the line. Baatar Jr. will also help out. He will be standing next to you two in power as well and he will be the head scientist, and technologist, of your army."

Kuvira nodded and thought this through. She nodded again. "Then yes. I agree to these terms."

Suyin smiled. "Great! Now we just have to wait for Wingman to -"

"MELON LORD JR. SAYS HECK YEAH!" Wingman burst through the doors with his mother and Baatar Jr. following close behind him. They were laughing at Wingman's outburst.

They stopped laughing when they came into the office. Lin nodded to Kuvira in greeting and went up and hugged Su. She started exchanging whispers with Su while Baatar Jr. went up and stood next to Kuvira and Wingman.

Baatar looked at Kuvira and grinned a little. Kuvira grinned back before she looked away from her ex-fiance's soft gaze. She turned to look at Su and Lin, who had stopped whispering and were looking at the three of them expectantly.

Lin studied them and crossed her arms. "We'll talk more about this ordeal tomorrow. We'll be leaving next week to Ba Sing Se."

The three soon-to-be leaders nodded and waited patiently for Lin to continue.

"You guys will wear the Earth Empire military uniforms. They'll obviously be different from the soldiers', so don't worry. Your uniforms are a little different from the regular Earth Empire uniforms because the last thing we need is a reminder of what happened all those months ago."

Again, the three leaders nodded in agreement. They were all very excited to be working together and to be part of something very big.

Lin's and Suyin's eyes gleamed. Suyin took off from where Lin stopped.

"Now, go downstairs and finish preparing for the party!"

Baatar Jr., Wingman, and Kuvira bowed and saluted before marching out of the office door.

"Yeahhhhh! We is goin' to Ba Sing Se! Bloop bloop bloop!"

Wingman couldn't handle his excitement. Kuvira and Baatar Jr. were laughing at him because it's not everyday you see someone freaking out like that. _** A/N: However, with Wingman it's almost everday. ;) LOL**_

Kuvira let out one last chuckle. "You've been to Ba Sing Se. Why are you so hyped about going back? We're just taking leadership for who knows how long, then we're getting transferred back here."

Wingman shrugged. "I'm just glad I'm gonna get to work with you guys! Plus, we'll be making a change! We'll be bringing hope to people! Much like you did some time ago, Miss O' Great Uniter and Mr. Baatar."

Kuvira sighed and shook her head in disbelief while Baatar Jr. laughed and patted Wingman's shoulder.

Baatar seemed deep in thought. He asked a question that made Kuvira's eyes widen.

"I wonder if Bolin would want to join again..." Baatar sighed in defeat. "But the chances of that happening are zero to none. Not after we used and threatened him."

Kuvira stopped walking, Baatar and Wingman following suit. She rubbed her forehead. "It's worth a try. Bolin might not talk to any of us, except for Mr. Wingman, so I don't know. I mean, from what I know, Bolin is a nice guy and doesn't usually harbor gurdges."

Wingman nodded. "I'll try to talk to him. Maybe even his brother, Mako too. Just not today, because we've got a party to get ready for. We still have millions of decorations to set up, and I need to find a nice suit."

Baatar Jr. perked up at the sound of finding Wingman a suit. He basically jumped up and down in his shoes. "Alright, let's go find you the perfect suit!"

Wingman smiled crazily and high-fived his cousin. "Yeeaahh B.J.! Lez do dis!"

Kuvira chuckled at them. She was about to continue walking down the corridor, but then she heard the Avatar's voice.

"Hey guys!" Korra came running up to them with her girlfriend, Asami. Asami glared at Kuvira before looking at the boys that were busy messing around, giving each other noogies.

Kuvira sighed uncomfortably, then got the boys attention by jack-slapping them both in the back of the head.

"Guys, Avatar Korra is here." The boys rubbed their heads and bowed to Korra.

Baatar Jr. nodded in greeting while Wingman high-fived Korra. She laughed and smiled. She motioned to Asami and introduced them to each other.

"Aang Jr., this is Asami Sato. Asami, this is Aang Jr., the legend of Zaofu."

Asami smiled and shook Wingman's hand. "It's nice to actually meet you, Aang Jr.! I've heard a lot about you from Korra. She may have made it seem like she didn't like you, but truth be told, you're one of her biggest inspirations!"

Korra blushed, but didn't say another word. However, when she noticed Kuvira, she hugged her. "Hey Kuvira! How's it been?"

Kuvira shrugged and tried to ignore Asami's glare. "I've been better, all thanks to Wingman here."

Wingman smiled and waved to them at the mention of his name before he went back to talking with Baatar and Asami. Kuvira shook her head, smiling, while Korra let out a laugh. Korra nodded and then seemed to get an idea.

"Hey, Kuvira, do you have a dress picked out for the dance?"

The question kind of threw Kuvira off guard. She shook her head. "No. I don't plan on going to the party."

Korra raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, come on, Great Uniter! You have to go to the party! Asami and I will find you a dress and a date!"

Kuvira shook her head again. "No. I'm fine."

But the Avatar wouldn't give up her fight. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"NO!"

"Pleeeaaassseee?!"

"Fine!" Kuvira rubbed her temples. "Fine. You can take me to get a dress and _maybe _a date."

Korra pumped her fists in victory. "Let's go!"

She took Asami's and Kuvira's hands, and pretty much dragged them both down the hallway. Wingman laughed at the scene.

"Come on, Baatar Jr.. Let's go look for suits in the city. I haven't been there in a while."

Baatar Jr. smiled. "Yes. Let's go, cousin."

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!**_

_**So, Kuvira's gonna become the Great Uniter again huh? Let's hope Wingman can keep her from going too overboard when the time comes O.O**_

_**Plus, the tux colors aren't going to be just black and white. The colors are going to go with the guys characters. Like, for example, Mako. **__Most __**of Mako's tux color would be colors of fire. The colors would range between dark red, yellow, and black.**_

_**But yeah, hopefully you get the idea in the up-coming chapter.**_

_**- Winters out**_


End file.
